1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to energy saving devices and methods for HVAC systems and particularly to a plug and play energy saving controller (ESC) to predict and extend the fan run time of HVAC systems after the heating or cooling unit has shut off and/or to stop the compressor or heater for a short duration of time if the compressor or heater has been running continuously for fixed periods of time, while the fan is still blowing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional HVAC (Heating Ventilating and Air Conditioning) systems include temperature changing components for changing the temperature and condition of air. Indoor air handlers drive air from the temperature changing component through supply ducts to zones within a building. A typical HVAC consists of heating unit, air conditioning or cooling unit or heat pump unit, and the fan or blower at the air handler unit. A thermostat is used to control the conditions of the air in a conditioned space by sending control signals to the HVAC's relays or contactors to activate or deactivate one or more of the temperature changing components.
Conventional HVAC typically runs the ventilation fan for an additional 0 second to 90 seconds after the furnace or air conditional compressor has been turned off.
Studies have shown that even after this 90 seconds duration, the furnace surface and the air conditioner cooling coil still has some energy left. For example, most furnace heat exchangers are still hot (above 135 to 210° F.) after the furnace fan turns off. This wasted energy is not delivered to the conditioned space when the fan stops blowing.
Studies have also shown that if the cooling unit has been running continuously for a period of time of 20 minutes to 30 minutes, the cooling coil is wet and the evaporating of the water from the wet coil can provide additional cooling energy that can be harnessed. Also, if the heating unit has been running continuously for a period of time approximately 20 to 30 minutes, the furnace is at its maximum temperature, and by shutting down the furnace for a short period of time, but letting air flowing through it, it will not only reduce the furnace temperature therefore extending its life, but also harvest some residual heat energy for the conditioned room.
Therefore there is a need for a plug and play energy saving controller that can easily be inserted between the thermostat and the air handler of an HVAC system to recover additional heating and cooling capacity and operate HVAC equipment at higher efficiency.
There are many manufacturers of thermostats where the fan output command signal goes into a floating or unknown state when the thermostat is shut off by putting the thermostat switch to system off. In many cases, when the thermostat malfunctions, one of more of its outputs goes into a high impedance state or a float state or open circuit. When a thermostat is connected directly to the air handler unit, a high impedance state or a float state will not activate the HVAC relays or contactors and therefore, the HVAC system will remain off.
There are products in the market that are connected between the thermostat and the air handler unit controllers that cannot handle a floating state as inputs. A common case is the thermostat fan output signal being in unknown state when the thermostat is switched to OFF. These products would read this as ON state, and will turn the fan on and run continuously.
Therefore, there is a need to have a circuit to read any unknown or floating signals from the thermostat fan, cool or heat command signal as known 24 vac or 0 vac state. In this way, the fan, compressor or heater will always be turned off when it is not at an ON state. Further, it would be desirable to provide a low cost controller installed between the thermostat and the air handler that will work for the majority of the thermostats in the market, that it would solve the floating state of the thermostat output signal after the thermostat is turned off and keeps the HVAC in OFF state, and that could be easily installed and operated by the user.
The problems and the associated solutions presented in this section could be or could have been pursued, but they are not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches presented in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their presence in this section of the application.